


[翔润]OTC

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 田村胜弘（不平则鸣2）X深山大翔（99.9）2017.02.12
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	[翔润]OTC

深山今天有些古怪。  
他向来古怪，行为举止不按常理。时间久了同事们也对逐渐习以为常，不再时不时被吓个半死，心理素质得到了质的飞跃。  
可今天这份古怪却不太一样。  
他什么也没干，只是安静地坐在那儿，手里攥着几颗糖，不停地抖腿。  
看起来分外烦躁。  
烦躁这词看起来根本不应该挨着深山的边，他永远都是游刃有余的模样，似乎没什么事情能够扰乱他的心神。可现在弥漫在他周身的这股气场，除了烦躁也没有别的词可以形容了。  
立花仔细观察了一会儿，带着质问的目光一下扫向明石。  
明石立刻飞快地摇头，他与深山相识许久，也从没见过他这样的状态。  
受他的影响，没人敢发出点什么声音，沉默与紧张以深山为台风眼，呼啸地席卷过整个房间。  
藤野捧着一沓卷宗，战战兢兢地从他的桌前走过，生怕自己发出什么声音惊扰了这座蛰伏着的火山。  
然事总与愿违，他刚踏出第一步，就踩中了明石落在地上用来清洁他那条鲽鱼的吹气球。这东西用的时间长了，气口有些不通畅，被猛地踩扁，噗吱一声响，藤野吓了一跳，手一抖，当着深山的面，将卷宗全扔在了地上，好大的动静。那一叠文件落下的时候擦过桌沿，还带倒了一杯糖，玻璃杯落在厚重的地毯上倒没什么破损，就是糖果洒了一地。  
办公室陷入了死一般的沉寂，连明石都惊呆了。  
藤野绝望地皱起了脸，全然不敢去看深山的表情。  
还没等有什么人做出反应打破这片尴尬，佐田就大张旗鼓地进来了：“藤野，让你拿来的卷宗你怎么还……没……？”  
他当即遭受到了所有人的瞩目。  
深山仍旧坐在原处没有说话。那颗仍未开封的糖果在指尖被搓揉出悉索的响动，他目光深沉难测的在闯入的佐田与视死如归的藤野身上游移了片刻，突然背起包，什么话也没说，直直地走出了门去。  
还撞到了佐田。  
明石一边冲佐田道歉，一边手忙脚乱地追了出去。  
佐田摸着被撞疼的肩膀，指了指他又指了指自己，表情惊恐又诧异：“怎么回事？”  
立花与户川一个劲的摇头，没人知道深山究竟是怎么回事。

明石不明白为什么自己分明在身高方面具有优势，却仍旧没办法跟上深山的脚程。当他好不容易在公司的餐厅中找到深山时，深山甚至已经选好了食物，准备开吃了。  
“你就来餐厅吃个饭，干嘛还带包？”  
深山没看他，自顾自地挑起了一些意面放进了嘴里，稍稍咀嚼了一下便皱起了眉头，随后从包里掏出了那个红色的调味料盒，选出了个不知道是什么成分的调料撒在了意面上。  
明石对此见怪不怪，毕竟深山从没对任何一顿外食感到真正的满意过。  
重新吃下加了调料后的意面，深山露出了个微笑，他颇为满足地吃鼓了腮帮，伸出手习惯性地摸上了自己的耳垂。  
然后他的动作就停下了。  
放在耳垂上的手指僵硬地收回，他将手伸进口袋，掏出了那颗已经被蹂躏了一个上午的糖块重新搓揉起来，悉悉索索的声音再次响起，深山面上的微笑也逐渐减退了。  
他甚至又一次抖起了腿。  
此时，即便明石再怎么迟钝，也该发现深山的这份古怪究竟来源何处了。他咧了咧嘴偏过了头查看了一下深山的耳垂——他的耳垂微微发红，看上去比平日更加厚了些，像是……肿了的样子。  
深山的耳垂肿了？  
明石被自己观察到的结果惊到，他感到好笑，又不敢表现得太明显，只好努力做到不露痕迹地继续打量。幸灾乐祸的心情难以抑制，他甚至完全遗忘了如果深山心情不佳自己将会遭受到怎样的非人待遇的这件事情。  
“吃么？”一颗皱巴巴的糖出现在自己面前。明石抬起头，看见了深山高深莫测的脸。这块糖经过一上午的揉搓似乎已经有些融化了，隔着包装还是能够摸出滑腻的手感，明石看着糖纸上的那个大大的“辛”字，表情苦了一苦。  
“吃吧。”深山继续向他微笑，愉快的神色中皆是不可拒绝的意味。  
他抬头看了看深山，又看了看手中的糖，终于下了决心，拆开了包装，一闭眼将糖块塞进了嘴里。

“你的嘴怎么了？”  
明石红肿着嘴唇，哭着向藤野扑了过去。  
一顿中饭的功夫，深山看起来心情似乎变好了一些。“这是什么？”他举起自己桌上多出来的一盒东西向旁人询问。  
“哦，刚刚有个人来找深山律师，你不在，他就留下了个这个说转交给你。”看着深山困惑的样子，户川继续补充，“他说他叫田村，似乎是来找志贺律师的。”  
还没等深山做出反应，明石就大叫了起来：“啊！田村！那个家伙！”  
他声音干哑，听起来像刚吃完一顿激辣料理。

田村胜弘，一名乡下来的（明石语）行政代书士助理，他与深山相识于一起民事转刑事的案件，现在姑且算得上是深山奇怪人际关系中交往模式最为正常的一位。  
他是深山的朋友。  
明石不喜欢田村，他总觉得这人对自己的地位非常有威胁，某日跳槽来当律师助理也不是一件不可能的事情，因此对他一直怀着一股强烈的敌意。  
此次见面，他也保持了一贯的态度，目光凛凛又盛气凌人，可惜红肿的嘴唇将威风气概削去大半，看起来还颇为可怜。  
而田村根本没有瞧他。他越过明石，直直走到深山面前，俯下身偏过头，将脸贴近了他的耳旁。  
“你的耳垂怎么样了？”  
说话间，温热的吐息抚上了耳廓，深山有些不适应，反射性地歪了下脑袋：“这是你拿来的？”他将那罐药膏抵到了田村面前。  
“啊，是，就当作是为了橘子道歉。”  
深山不置可否，将那罐药膏拿了回来，像是上午揉捏那颗糖果一样在手上玩了起来。  
明石显然不太能接受他们之间存在自己不知道的小秘密，他一步向前，生生插进了田村与深山之间狭窄的间隙。  
“你们在说什么，什么橘子？”  
田村这才将目光转移到明石的身上，露出了个阳光十足的微笑：“上周我家的老妈从老家寄来了一大箱的橘子，我没法处理，就送了大半箱给大翔。结果他好像一不小心吃过了头上了火，耳垂里长了个痘有些发炎，我就给他带了个消炎的药膏来。”  
“哦！”他一拍手掌，“那橘子我家还剩两三个，明石先生想吃么？”  
“谁要吃啊！”明石不知何故觉得有些睁不开眼，他更加不悦了。  
这家伙果然实在窥伺深山助理的位置吧，连这种事情都知道的这么详细，而且竟然还私下偷偷送礼，实在是太过卑鄙。明石想着，开始默默盘算自己家里有什么东西可以拿得出手。思来想去，觉得那个尚未完成带鱼手机壳深山大概会喜欢，于是决心这两天回家赶工，早点完成了送给深山。  
田村并不知道明石心里的那些打算，他仍在打量着深山的耳垂——总觉得看上去比昨天更严重了一些，大概是他揉耳朵的习惯让炎症恶化了。  
“记得不要揉耳朵了，还有一定要记得擦药。啊完蛋了都这个时间了我得快走了……”他伸手从深山桌上的玻璃杯中挑走了三块糖果塞进兜里，背起背包一溜烟冲出了办公室。  
走时还撞到了佐田。  
“抱歉啦——————”  
佐田捂着被撞了两次的肩膀满脸的问号：“怎么回事，那小子是谁？”  
糖块在脸颊上顶起了一块小突起，深山稍稍露出了个不太耐烦的表情：“一个很麻烦的人。”他伸出手想要想要揉揉耳朵，却又想起什么将手停在了半空。不知何故的，那先前就以微微红肿的耳垂看起来颜色更加通红了一些。  
他停下了动个不停的手指，将那罐把玩了许久的药膏放在了三杯糖果旁。

Fin.


End file.
